Un error lleno de placer
by Kin no Blade
Summary: Nunca pensó que por usar sus poderes en un intento de dominarlos terminaría en esa situación tan… excitante, donde ambos enemigos se observaron y prepararon para una batalla totalmente diferente a la que uno pudiera siquiera pensar, vaya que no pensaba desperdiciar un banquete nada más porque sí.


_Un nuevo día iniciaba en el viaje de nuestro de héroe por la región de Hoenn, pero alejado de su grupo es que decidió caminar durante la noche al profundo bosque, esperando así poder liberar o probar el misterioso poder que el dios de la Lujuria, la fertilidad, la agricultura y el amor había usurpado en su batalla._

– " _¡Oh deseos del alma y corazones latientes! Aquellos quienes a los buenos escuchan, vayan y ofrezcan a sus caballeros el poder que dentro de ellos desean. ¡Levántense en hordas de deseos escondidos y que el corazón guíe vuestro camino! Que el deseo sea cumplido y la fertilidad empiece"_ – Palabras de poder salieron de su boca cuando recito las palabras de poder que Asmodeous nombro en su batalla.

El dios tenía un control en las llamas extraordinarios y un poder para que las feromonas afectaran a su rival de una manera diferente su uso y eso era lo que quería observar, liberando su poder mágico en una zona alejada de sus compañeras de viaje como de Caroline. Simplemente lanzando las palabras de poder para ver el poder que había obtenido tras la batalla.

…

Más nada realmente sucedió. Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido cuando canto palabras de hechizo y fallo – " _Que la tierra de frutos y las mujeres niños ¡Oh mi bendición dada a la semilla de la vida!_ " – Nuevas palabras de poder salieron de la boca del rey demonio con la clara intención de poder usar algún poder, pero nada sucedía – " _Crece o tierra bendita con mis palabras, oh cuerpo santo que das luz a los héroes y villanos, crece en gloria y deseos mundanos"_ – Cuantas veces deberá de lanzar palabras de hechizo hasta que algo funcionase de verdad.

…

– ¡Pero qué demonios! – Un gritó sonó de la nada cerca de donde estaba y esa femenina (aunque algo molesta) voz le resultaba muy conocida, entonces caminando sin preocupación alguna es que logro atravesar los espesos arbustos y los árboles que se encontraban en el camino, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se encontraban en su totalidad rojas como el tomate o como un semáforo… aunque no existieran en dicho mundo o en Hoenn al menos.

– Jessie – La nombrada volteo a ver al joven rey demonio y Godou entendió que no se había equivocado de persona… incluso con su repentino cambio.

Un hermoso cabello rojo cual fresas que rompía toda ley de gravedad al estar cayendo en su espalda pero aún en el aire, su piel blanca como un dulce durazno y sus ojos brillantes de una tonalidad azul hermoso, su rostro suave pero ligeramente agradecido ahora brillaba con el aura de una dama de alta cuna y su uniforme como su cuerpo era lo más cambiado. Todavía llevaba el chaleco blanco con una R roja pero ahora no cubría el pecho sino que solamente ocultaba una parte cando su pecho había crecido considerablemente a una copa-H increíble con su cuerpo delgado ahora rellenito pero adecuado a su crecimiento como su trasero redondo y gigante y sus piernas grasosas pero deliciosas (Básicamente como se ve en la portada).

Godou podía sentir un dolor en los pantalones cuando observo el cuerpo de Jessie y es que era más curvilíneo que el de Caroline incluso.

– El bobo mayor – Hablo con un tono sensual Jessie al ver a la persona que la nombro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como de los pantalones del chico un monstruo despertaba – Te gusta lo que miras – Con una mirada sensual lleno de un incontrolable deseo carnal, Jessie paso una de sus manos por su busto de enorme tamaño – Quieres meter ese monstruo en estas _montañas blandas_ , quieres que mi cara este llena de tu _lechita_ – Godou no podía creer lo que Jessie decía… aunque en esos momentos vaya que lo deseaba.

Jessie se puso en 4 y gateo como una gata en celo las caderas que tenía y llego a donde Godou estaba parado, sin resistencia alguna es que Godou dejo a la ladrona mover su mano hasta tocar el monstruo de increíble tamaño y calor… ¡SE SENTÍA COMO LAVA!

Jessie busco la cremallera del pantalón de Godou y con sus rosados y carnosos labios lo tomo y lo bajo delicadamente mientras alzaba la vista con una expresión de lujuria insana y eso provoco un mayor dolor en la entrepierna de Godou. Jessie logro bajar hasta el final la cremallera observando un masculino bóxer negro con flamas rojas y un bulto que no podía creer fuera natural, esa _enorme y viril verga de mamut_ debía de ser operada sin importar nada.

El olor que desprendía era fuerte y muy pervertido que su mente se ponía en blanco rápidamente, entonces sacando su lengua que era más larga de lo normal es que movió de asombrosa manera la zona de la cintura y la saco por fuera de la bragueta y con sus dientes bajo hasta donde pudo la prenda, pero el tamaño de esa _cosa_ no saldría con un espacio tan pequeño y es por eso que al soltar la prenda, esta se acomodó en solo el inicio de la base, aunque una selva de cabello púbico sí que era visible.

No podía contener su deseo con eso y sabía que la única manera de que pudiera tener esa verga de Rapidash dentro de ella era eliminar el pantalón por completo y por eso movió sus delgados dedos hasta la cintura del joven y empezó a desabrochar el botón de cobre, una vez desabrochado y con el cierre abajo solo quedaba pasar todos sus dedos menos los pulgares y bajar el pantalón y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, deseo y miedo absoluto.

Ella lo había llamado _verga de Rapidash_ y vaya que debía de disculparse… no era nada tan pequeño. Esa cosa salía del bóxer que llegaba hasta las rodillas y la punta casi tocaba el suelo, pero no solo su longitud, su ancho era también una sorpresa digna de un todo, sus manos ni de locos podrían tener la mitad ni de chiste… ahora entendía porque la madre de la boba no se alejaba del chico bajo nada.

Nuevamente acerco su boca a donde se encontraba la cinta de la cintura y con sus dientes lo bajo poco a poco con la intención de que la bestia saliera de su aprisiona-miento y vaya que fue difícil hacer eso, pero al final bajo por completo la prenda y como una daga, la verga dura, hinchada, venosa, viril, se encontraba totalmente erecta y los ojos de Jessie se abrieron con placer, incluso podía sentir su coño totalmente húmedo.

Jessie primero fue a las pesadas y cargadas bolas como pelotas de béisbol y abriendo su carnosa y húmeda boca es que la succiono, una parte de las saladas y duras bolas que contenía los espermatozoides que pronto bailarían en su ovulo, su lengua disfrutaba de la sensación salada y ardiente como el picante que tenía, era un buen sabor del cual podía adaptarse correctamente, entonces con las bolas dentro de su boca es que jalo y [SWOOP] el sonido de como su chupetón dejo la marca de su boca en una espiral en su cargada bola derecha.

Nuevamente abrió la boca y metió otra parte para lamer con gusto eso y disfrutaba con los gruñidos de animal salvaje o en celo recibiendo placer de una hembra en época de celo y eso la prendía como nunca, entones con su mano izquierda fue a la otra bola cargada y podía sentir con sus mano lo pesada que era y empezó a masajearlo con cierta violencia, sus dedos se hundían suavemente hasta sentir los cargados testículos del chico.

Godou gruñía de placer con los toques violentos pero placenteros de Jessie, entonces la dama dejo en paz a las bolas del chico y su vista paso a todo el tronco erecto, donde la base estaba sumamente hinchada mientras el glande apuntaba al cielo, una espada demoníaca que pronto sería enterrada en una piedra con su nombre escrito en él.

Jessie con una mirada hambrienta es que gateo hasta la punta donde el glande brillaba en un rojo intenso. Los rojos labios de Jessie se abrieron y su lengua salió de su boca y toco la punta del glande era la zona que más calor creaba como si fuera una pieza del sol mismo, por eso mismo empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor del glande provocando ligeros espasmos en el joven rey demonio como también hacer que la columna vertebral del mismo sintiera un escalofrío.

Una risa callada salió de la boca de Jessie cuando sentía las reacciones del chico a su lengua que jugaba con su glande placenteramente. El sabor salado de orina como del líquido pre seminal que salía se juntaban en un sabor único que su boca disfrutaba como nunca antes lo había sentido, un sabor que empezaba a disfrutar.

La sensación de calor como la combinación de sabores calentaba su cuerpo de varias maneras y debido a que no pensaba ir pronto al sexo, su mano derecha viajo desde sus pechos y tocando sus pezones vagamente para así bajar a su estómago hinchado o rellenito, entonces su camino llego a sus negras bragas de cuero que se encontraban húmedas a más no poder, entonces desde el exterior de su braga es que su mano empezó a acariciar su ya húmeda e impaciente vagina, pero no pensaba continuar con el sexo cuando deseaba disfrutar del placer de su nuevo cuerpo y de la espada invencible del rey demonio.

Su mano izquierda que pensaba se quedaría sin un trabajo es que se movió a lo que podía de la base de aquella verga, aunque ella sabía de ante mano que su mano sola no podría contener ni la mitad del grosor de tal monstruo inimaginable. Su boca ya ansiosa de jugar con lo que solamente la lengua podía es que Jessie abrió la boca y metió el glande dentro junto con lo que pudo aguantar.

James o Meowth no eran ni cerca lo que era Godou e incluso su Seviper quien tenía dos penes largos era un rival adecuado para dicho monstruo, por eso mismo nunca había tenido que hacer una garganta profunda o tener que meter una polla como esa en su cuerpo, ni en sus mejores sueños había podido imaginar que dominaría algo como eso y vaya que dicha posibilidad le hizo sonreír como si estuviera en una fiesta para niñas que habían ganado un concurso.

Con un movimiento rítmico es que movía la cabeza de adelante a atrás tragándose solamente unos cm poco después del glande por que no podía dejar que mucho entrara por su virginal garganta, más que nada por el ancho que el largo… aunque eso también era un problema, pero simplemente empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante y luego retrocedía dejando la zona donde pasaba llena de baba y oscureciendo la piel por el brillo del agua y el sol.

Metiendo hasta donde podía la enorme verga es que se mantuvo así y la lengua de Jessie empezó a rodear con cariño todo el trozo de jugosa carne que había en su hogar, su lengua con cariño buscaba las venas de la polla para así poder acariciarlas y calmar el dolor del chico por esa enorme erección. Sus dedos que rozaban con salvajismo sus negras bragas ya se encontraban sumamente húmedas, entonces con cuidado movió a raya de negro y con cuidado metió 2 de sus dedos y empezó a moverlos violentamente dentro de su húmedo cuello vaginal.

Godou no paraba de gruñir de placer por la mamada de Jessie, entonces Jessie saco de su boca la polla que sacaba un delicioso liquido pre seminal que a Jessie le encantaba, entonces con unos ojos brillantes en una inocente petición infantil abrió sus rojizos labios – Siéntate – Godou alzó una ceja entre su reparación salvaje y decidió escuchar a la mujer, entonces fue a donde había un tronco hueco y se sentó.

Jessie nuevamente gateo hacía el macho que la observaba con impaciencia que provocaba a su vagina escurrir jugos vaginales a chorros entonces nuevamente sentada en el suelo observo la verga apuntando al cielo con salvajismo que le hizo relamerse los labios, pero sabía que el chico podía aguantar un rato más por lo que su vista aparentaba y fue entonces que subió su cuerpo y sus pesadas como suaves y cálidas montañas cubrieron una parte de aquella enorme verga. Sus manos se deslizaron del suelo hasta los lados de ambas montañas y apretaron con fuerza su pecho para que Godou gruñera como lobo en celo deseoso de coger incluso a su más joven hija de la camada.

Jessie subió su cuerpo con tal de que su boca terminara nuevamente en su boca y nuevamente empezó con su mamada, pero ahora el tronco era también estimulado por los suaves pechos de Jessie y vaya que se sentía bien. Godou realmente disfrutaba de todo ese placer, pero necesitaba empezar a actuar como era y ese lado sádico le decía que era un insulto tener a una mujer controlándolo.

Godou puso sus manos en la cabeza de Jessie y la bajo para sorpresa de la peli violeta quien sintió como su cuello era abierto cerca de la mitad para entonces que la polla saliera como entro y su cuello se encontraba adolorido por el repentino acto de dicho monstruo, pero eso no termino y Godou entonces empezó a repetir el acto una y otra vez, haciendo que Jessie metiera en su garganta un poco más de la verga que tenía, aunque sus ojos terminaron en blanco como su fuerza en sus brazos se había perdida, Godou sabía que Jessie se había desmallado.

Aunque nunca fuera de él continuar el coito cuando su dama no deseaba o en casos como este se desmallaba… Godou continuo moviendo su verga al punto donde su garganta poco a poco sentía el dolor desaparecer y ser reemplazado por placer, debido a que el acto continuaba con fiereza en cada embestida, la garganta poco a poco se acostumbraban al monstruo y deseaba tenerlo dentro cada vez más tiempo.

Godou sacó su verga de la boca de Jessie cuando su garganta se acostumbró adecuadamente a su polla, entonces observo a Jessie quien estaba incontinente y con cuidado la acostó en la tierra. Sus ojos pasaron por todo su cuerpo y vaya que era una deliciosa, entonces un sonido llamó su atención y observo como de un arbusto salió algo que llamo su atención.

O-O-O-O

Los minutos pasaron hasta volverse horas y Jessie había recobrado la conciencia. Levanto su cuerpo y entonces unos ruidos llegaron a sus oídos, entonces observo que a un lado de su cuerpo se encontraba el joven adolescente del grupo de los bobos, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo color ante lo que observaba.

Desnudo en su totalidad es que el joven se encontraba uniendo su boca con la boca de una Gardevoir con un cuerpo humano sumamente erótico. Los pechos de dicho pokémon eran incluso más grandes que los suyos y su cintura rellenita quedaba bien con su altura y sus caderas lo suficientemente anchas. Si observaba con cuidado podía notar como la Gardevoir enrollaba su lengua con la de Godou.

La saliva de ambos seres se unía en un beso apasionado lleno de una lujuria incontrolable, pero el joven no solo disfrutaba del beso del pokémon psíquico, pues Godou se encontraba empujando sus caderas para que su verga entrara en un pokémon cuadrúpedo de un pelaje blanco con un mechón blanco cubriendo con suavidad una parte de su rostro con un tipo de cuerno apuntando al cielo como su cola.

El Absol gemía de puro placer cuando tremenda verga era introducida hasta su útero o incluso moviéndolo un poco. Sus ojos dilatados junto con su pervertida expresión, sin contar como sacaba la lengua, todo era señal del placer que había tenido y no había sido la única cuando podía ver diferentes pokémon en el suelo con semen ya saliendo de su cuerpo o cubriendo su cuerpo.

Gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca cuando sus dedos empezaron a ser introducidos en su vagina y con movimientos salvajes buscaban acariciar todo el interior y dar un placer a la villana mientras observaba eso, entonces Godou soltó los labios de Gardevoir y puso sus dos manos en las "caderas" del Absol y aumento la velocidad de las estocadas y con cada estocada que daba, el pokémon soltaba ladridos de placer abismal hasta que el joven clavo profundamente su verga dentro del útero de Absol y este se hincho mientras soltaba un poderoso aullido de placer al cielo, al final Godou saco cm por cm para que el pokémon sintiera todo el semen en su estómago que parecía iba a dar luz pronto, pero una vez fuera el pene del joven rey demonio es que todo el líquido blanco empezó a salir de la vagina inutilizable del pokémon siniestro puro.

Los ojos de Jessie se abrieron al ver que incluso con esa sorprendente corrida salvaje la verga del chico estaba aún erecta. La Gardevoir quien estaba hace poco besando al joven rey demonio había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba arrodillada enfrente de la enorme verga, pero Jessie pudo notar que el estómago… o posiblemente el vientre de la dama estaba hinchado y no por huevos pokémon exactamente, entonces la Gardevoir abrió la boca e introdujo su boca en el glande del chico.

Introdujo su boca y esta se hincho por el tamaño del glande y con su lengua empezó a limpiar cada zona de la cabeza que tuviera un poco de semen restante. Su lengua pasaba por el centro estimulando al joven y entonces como serpiente, la lengua fue hacía la zona de piel y la alzo, mucho semen se encontraba en ese lugar y con deliciosa lo tomo todo para ella, dando una vuelta con su larga lengua dando así más placer al joven rey demonio, entonces la Gardevoir empezó a introducir su boca más y más profundo en la verga del rey, incluso había metido más de lo que ella pudo haber metido, con casi la mitad de la verga.

Gardevoir llegando a su límite antes de que la verga amenazara con entrar en su estómago, retrocedió su cabeza hasta la punta del glande y regreso a su punto limite. El sabor que tenía aquella verga era diferente una vez que había sido bañada con los jugos vaginales de Absol y los demás pokémon, pero ella pensaba disfrutar del nuevo sabor fuera bueno o malo y es por eso que repetía la acción de un inicio, cuando introducía y sacaba su cabeza de la polla que tenía.

Se detuvo un poco y con su lengua empezaba a jugar con la base. Su lengua podía sentir el calor que tenía dicho trozo de carne humana que superaba a cualquiera de su raza e incluso aquellas venas donde la lengua buscaba calmarlas con sumo cariño, Godou por su parte no podía tolerar más el dolor es que tomo los lados del rostro de la hermosa pokémon y empezó a empujarlas de mayor manera, entonces los ojos de la pokémon fueron hacía el cielo mientras sentía con placer como su garganta era violada cruelmente por aquel trozo de carne hasta que Godou se corro, pero el semen viajaba directamente a su estómago cuando clavo lo que pudo dentro del cuello del pokémon, lo saco al instante y el semen que debía de estar en el estómago del pokémon se encontraba rodeando su cuerpo.

La erótica pokémon con una sonrisa tomo un poco del semen fuera de su cuerpo y lo saboreo gustosa, Godou entonces sintió como alguien lo observaba y cuando miro el lugar donde había dejado descansar a Jessie noto que la mujer se encontraba masturbándose violentamente y entonces los ojos de ambos se vieron unos a los otros, Godou sonrió y camino a donde la dama que en más de una ocasión le había intentado robar sus pokémon.

– Despertaste un poco tarde – La sonrisa del joven era sádica como divertida observando a Jessie quien no podía alejar su vista de la verga de Godou – Chúpalo – Como si fuera su rey o esposo, su cuerpo se levantó para que así su boca introdujera con hambre el glande y fuera introduciendo la verga poco a poco hasta donde no pudiera más, debido a que se encontraba acostumbrada ya a tal cosa se sorprendió de cuanto podía manejar ahora.

Empezó a mover su cabeza con tal de dar placer al joven es que paso sus manos a lo que sobraba de la verga y con sus delicados como pequeños dedos enrollo el pene con fuerza y empezó a moverlos para dar mayor placer, su lengua se enrollaba con fiereza al glande mientras su boca daba placer al tronco y sus manos daban un soporte, pero la mano derecha paso de la base a las pesadas y aún cargadas bolas del chico.

La sensación de piel con diversos fluidos vaginales y salivas de pokémon de diversas razas… que sabor tan exótico tenían su boca, entonces empezó a chupar el pene alargando su boca para empezar a succionar el pene de manera fuerte y eso provoco los gruñidos de placer del rey demonio, entonces con fuerza tomo la cabeza de Jessie y empujando su verga dentro de su garganta es que su estómago se llenó con la poderosa erupción de semen que sacaba todo el pene del chico.

Con un solo empujón es que Godou saco su duro pene de la boca de Jessie para mostrar como continuaba saliendo un pequeño chorro de semen que toco el suelo, pero Jessie intentaba respirar por lo duro que era tener el pene del joven rey demonio dentro de ella.

– Acuéstate en la tierra y levanta el culo al cielo – Con la voz de un emperador es que Jessie asintió y se dio media vuelta y su acostó en la tierra, sus enormes pechos se aplastaron en contra del suelo y su enorme trasero se había levantado lo más que pudo y Godou sonrió al ver como la vagina abierta de Jessie sacaba muchos jugos vaginales y aunque estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para meter su polla dentro de ella… no era su estilo desaprovechar una buena vista cuando se la ofrecían tan amablemente.

Debido a que la entrada de la vagina se encontraba muy abajo tuvo que agacharse un poco y cuando quedo a la altura, pudo observar el hermoso color rosa con ligeras zonas rojas por la fricción de los dedos de Jessie cundo se estaba masturbando, entonces acerco su rostro y un pervertido olor lleno sus pulmones con un misterioso olor que le provocó una sonrisa en cara, entonces abrió la boca y...

 _CHUU~~_

Jessie sintió como una onda eléctrica golpeaba su cuerpo una vez la caída lengua de Godou había entrado en ella por completo y empezaba a dibujar con su punta todo el cálido interior de ella. Con sumo cuidado pasaba la punta de la lengua por cada pliegue que encontraba su camino y saboreaba el sabor totalmente puro de los fluidos vaginales de Jessie, el sabor era pervertido y sabía extremadamente bien en realidad.

Los movimientos se intensificaban poco a poco donde Jessie soltaba suspiros como un conejo en celo, entonces Godou saco su lengua y se paró para poner la punta de su verga en la entrada de Jessie y con delicadeza tomo los lados de la cintura de Jessie para mover su cadera para atrás y con un fuerte empujón introducirlo por completo, dejando así que la polla entrara todo lo que podía e incluso atravesara el útero de Jessie con su glande y esta empujara el mismo útero.

Debido a dicho acto es que Jessie se había corrido y orinado a la vez. ¡Era la primera vez en la vida que sentía eso! Y vaya que era una deliciosa sumamente dolorosa, pero el joven retiro un poco de su verga y la introdujo con un movimiento rápido, repitiendo eso esperaba que el dolor de Jessie cambiara a placer y así poder moverse con libertad, después de todo no era sencillo que algo tan grande como él pudiera moverse en un cuerpo primerizo.

Jessie una vez sintiendo un placer por el delicado movimiento es que movía su cuerpo rítmica-mente con los cortos movimientos de Godou y cuando el rey demonio noto eso es que sonrió en la espera de poder aumentar la velocidad y eso era porque lo tenía planeado desde un inicio.

Debido a que los movimientos de Jessie se acostumbraron a su lento movimiento es que empezó a incrementar la velocidad y eso provocaba que su útero fuera golpeado más y más violentamente sin pasión alguna y eso continuaba con cada segundo, podía sentir como su útero y cuello vaginal tomaban la forma del pene que los reclamaba, la sensación de un macho alfa cogiéndola para preñarla la hacía sentir de una extraña manera que le gustaba de cierta manera, el sonido de su culo siendo golpeado por las bolas del chico sonaban muy pervertidas y eso le encantaba.

Godou encajaba con fuerza todo lo que entraba en el coño de Jessie sin descanso aparente para la dama y los gemidos que sonaban en su alrededor solo animaban más al rey demonio a continuar con su coito, con fuertes y rápidas envestidas que hacían volver loca a Jessie con cada centímetro que salía y entraba con la fiereza de un pistón.

– Parece que alguien se quiere unir a la fiesta – Jessie confundida por las palabras de Godou es que alzó la vista y se encontró con un Machamp junto con una Roselia con una apariencia humanoide sorprendente, donde el Machamp mostraba una vigorosa verga pokémon, aunque no era mucho comparada con la de su compañero – Dale placer – Jessie sintió como su cuerpo obtuvo un choque eléctrico ante las órdenes del joven rey demonio.

El pokémon lucha al ver que la hembra pensaba obedecer a su macho es que con dos de sus cuatros brazos alzo a la dama a distancia correcta de su pene y Jessie puso con cuidado sus delgados dedos alrededor de la polla del pokémon y con un hambre increíble se metió casi por completo dejando solo el espacio que sus manos ocupaban, incluso con la fuertes embestidas de su compañero humano empezó a mover su cabeza alrededor de la polla del pokémon y usaba su lengua para sentir el carnoso pene que tenía en la boca.

Comparado con los humanos es que los pokémon tenían toda su verga roja siendo un manojo de nervios y eso no era totalmente bueno cuando se trata de una dama que buscaba placer, porque aunque muchas mujeres tomaran de amante a un pokémon por ser "dominantes" comparados con muchos hombres, ellos eran más precoces que los humanos al tener una verga siendo puro musculo y nervio y los humanos tenían la base de piel que dejaba solamente el glande expuesto.

El Machamp al sentir la violenta mamada de Jessie no pudo más y su semen se disparó por toda su garganta, aunque Jessie no estuviera feliz de que el pokémon campeón de lucha fuera el 1ro en correrse cuando su compañero humano todavía la estaba gozando, pero sentir una corrida como esa provoco que su vagina apretara con fuerza el pene y eso provoco una nueva dificultad en el movimiento, pero Godou sintió placer con ello, entonces nuevamente incremento sus embestidas y Jessie podía sentí como las venas de la verga dentro de ella se endurecían y como se hinchaba, conociendo esos datos es que no se sorprendió cuando Godou grito.

– Me corro – Y entones un disparo salió directamente a su vagina, pero su cuerpo sentía como su semen viajaba dentro de ella y se preparaba para ovular… su cuerpo reaccionaba para ser embarazada al instante.

Su vientre se hincho un poco por todo el semen que había dentro de ella – Por favor… sácalo… lentamente – Pidió Jessie a Godou cuando sentía como el pene del joven se retiraba y Godou con una sádica sonrisa saco de un golpe su pene y Jessie al sentir eso como el semen siendo expulsado – Me corro – Se lengua salió de su boca como su expresión cambio.

Tanto pokémon como humano dejaron a la dama que cargaban en el suelo, entonces el Machamp observo a los demás pokémon de la zona y fue a ver con quien tener sexo, Godou observo a Jessie quien tenía una mirada de éxtasis y no pensaba terminar con todo ellos, entonces tomo el brazo de Jessie y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Con prisa puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la alzó para sorpresa de Jessie y entonces la dama observo el rostro del joven quien sonreía como un demonio – Que piensas… _Ahhhh~_ \- Gimió cuando la enorme verga de su compañero había entrado en su cuerpo una vez más y esta vez su útero golpeo su estómago, pues Godou se encontraba con sus piernas siendo cargadas mientras su vagina era golpeada por la verga de Godou y su pecho chocaba contra el del joven, entonces ambos se vieron a la cara y se besaron.

Jessie creía imposible que alguna vez besara al bobo mayor, aunque admitía que de vez en cuando había deseado darle un beso cuando se conocían mejor en sus múltiples disfraces, era un chico encantador y muchas veces se habían reunido solo para hablar y a veces esperaba este resultado.

Sus lenguas se unían con cariño y placer enrollándose y liberándose para unir sus salvias los unos contra los otros, a veces succionando al otro.

Disfrutando del placer es que cerró los ojos y profundizo más el beso con Godou mientras sentía como sus intestinos eran golpeados por un poderoso pistón, entonces sus brazos pasaron al cuello mientras la enorme verga del chico continuaba reclamando su zona más íntima como de su propiedad y de nadie más.

– _Ahhhh~_ \- De la nada una sensación de algo pequeño y delgado entrando en su culo la hizo gemir increíblemente, entonces ambos humanos voltearon a ver a la Roselia quien usaba su látigo sepa en el culo de Jessie para una mayor estimulación, entonces Godou con fuerza empezó a golpear más y más fuerte mientras Roselia estimulaba su segundo agujero, Jessie no pudo más y termino por correrse del placer de la doble penetración.

Jessie no paraba de disfrutar del humano y pokémon y como vaya que la hembra sabía utilizar los látigos dentro de su cuerpo. Siendo la que debe de recibir el placer a mayor potencia, no era raro que ellas supieran buscar mejor que los machos los puntos correctos de una mujer en el coito y vaya que Roselia tenía conocimientos.

Los movimientos de ambos revolviendo a su gusto su interior era una increíble sensación y entonces pudo sentir como nuevamente el pene de Godou se hinchaba y su esperma salía volando dentro de su cuerpo, pero entonces Godou dejo en el suelo a Jessie y todo su semen fue mandado a su cuerpo dejándola en un mar de color blanco.

Godou sonrió al ver como la hermosa mujer había sido cubierto por su semen, entonces una sensación de algo suave pero áspero tocando su pene llamando su atención donde Godou observo unos látigos, entonces Roselia avergonzaba abrió la boca para dar a entender que era su turno y entonces Godou sonrió con perversión.

* * *

 _YA DE NOCHE Y EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE GODOU_

– Y que te tomo tanto tiempo fuera – La primera en hablar fue Blair quien observo al joven entrar con una suave sonrisa en cara.

– Nada importante – Comento el joven con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada – Pero tengo un hambre de los mil muertos – Entonces el chico fue caminando y se sentó a un lado de Caroline, entonces la dama se acercó al oído de su joven amante.

– Tienes el olor a hembra impregnada en todo tu cuerpo… _algo que confesar_ – Con un peligroso susurro es que Godou sintió las manos de la muerte en su cuerpo, entonces observo a Caroline quien sonreía amablemente pase a sus anteriores palabras.

– Estuviste practicando con tus nuevos poderes – Pregunto May a Godou por saber que había hecho en todo el día.

– Algo así – Comento Godou sin dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 _UN AÑO DESPUÉS_

En los cuarteles generales del Team Rocket se encontraba en un cuarto con Cassidy y Domino quienes observaban a Jessie quien tenía un pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos y recibiendo leche de su madre.

– Estoy sorprendida de que te hayas quedado embarazada – Comento Cassidy observando a Jessie – Aunque es un lindo niño, aunque es sorprendente que no sea hijo de James, aunque el niño es bastante guapo en realidad.

– Sera un buen recluta del equipo cuando crezca – Comento Domino observando al bebe de negros cabellos y morena piel – Y tienes un nombre para él – Pregunto Domino a Jessie.

– Arashi – Respondió ella con una sonrisa – Kusanagi Arashi – Jessie con cariño acarició a su bebe con una sonrisa.

* * *

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR

* * *

Debo de admitirlo, originalmente solo pensaba hacer esta historia a base de una posibilidad que creía posible de la historia de mi compañero escritor KageSekai, [El héroe, los monstruos y la aventura] y ya que en su última actualización hizo mención de un posible dios hereje, mi mente al instante se prendió en un Lemon.

Aunque en su momento lo vi más como una escena de un Eroge o un Doujinshi pervertido que puedes encontrar en cualquier parte de Japón, de ahí mi inspiración para eso y dejar en libertad mi mente sexy (Levanta las cejas rápidamente).

Nunca pensé en darle él bebe de verdad a Jessie, pero al final creo que se lo di por un placer mínimo o seguir las reglas de la humanidad y no ser como en los Hentais donde una persona se corre como si fuera una manguera de bomberos y la mujer nunca termina embarazada sino hasta el último tomo del Doujinshi.

Espero que todo el mundo haya disfrutado de la historia y sin más por el momento…

Que Arceus los bendiga a todos.


End file.
